Dawned on me
by soccerstr1194
Summary: This Story is about vampires, same concept of what vampires are and what they do and eat,from Stephenie Meyer's Series. however the characters are different and the story differs..with what i would think would happen... please help and review my story
1. Chapter 1

My dad, Kiefer Flynn, was driving me to school today. I wasn't much in the mood to do so myself. Yesterday was the day William arrived; William Danford's (the HE to which I am referring) ancestors and his ancestors' ancestors have been coming and going every couple of centuries. And I guess this is the century… cause well, there here. I couldn't wait for his arrival; it gave me butterflies. Then he showed up. I guess that's a bit mean, but what was I going to do? He was acting strange the minute I came into his view, its like I was wearing a horrible smelling perfume, or kind of like I was a bully and he was the kid I was attacking the most. I knew I was right not to drive my self to school, I probably would have driven to California, and stayed there, but I'd eventually turn around. I couldn't hurt my dad's feelings like my mom did. My hands became limp on my lap.

"How are you this morning honey?" my dad asked politely. Ever since my mother left us he started hovering, and not in a good fatherly way…more as I was an enemy to the public and I should be locked up for the town's good, but he never hovered when I was in my room, that was my safe zone, I think he was just afraid he would find something that reminded him of my mother in there, even though I hide all the photo's and jewelry she'd given me in there. Maybe I should open that gift my mom left me before she left.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I replied absent-mindedly.

"Well, we started working on…" I started to drown his voice out; I didn't like to here about his work, it was boring, I was staring out the window now. He figured it out after a while, and stopped talking.

He cleared his throat. I looked up and noticed that we were at school.

"Crap…" I said softly, I wished I could just dissolve my self into the chair. I didn't want to have to face HIM again. My dad pretended he didn't hear my little remark. He hates it when I use "bad words".

"Out you go Raylee." He seemed semi-reluctant to let me go.

"Thanks dad!" I gave him a peck on the check then exited my dad's Range Rover Sport. He knows his car forwards and backwards. He got into cars after my mom left… I sighed.

"I'll get a ride home today. Love you." I smiled then walked briskly to the nearest bench.

"Hi, William." I said as I sat at the bench he was reading at. William winced then took off in the direction of his first class. Geez, I thought to myself in a disgusted tone.

"What did I do?" I thought out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went horrifyingly slow. We watched hour-long videos in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. I wondered if the teachers knew that I wanted to get out of this place as soon as I possibly could, but they decided to bore me to death. Lunch came and went too fast, I barely remembered what Rachel and Lance (my two best friends that were giving having a relationship a shot) were fighting about. Then 4th and 5th period went by faster than expected, not to my liking at all.

Soon enough 6th period came and I felt like I was about to die. I couldn't bare to think of looking into his beautiful face... but I did. My heart stopped beating when I did, and I could feel my face flush. _I really don't want to be here_, I thought to myself, hoping it wasn't completely obvious to the class, but mostly just to _him_. Normally I couldn't wait for this period to come, but now I wasn't so sure. William stared at me as I entered the room. I took a seat on the edge of my chair, shaking, and I knew he didn't want to sit that close to me. Suddenly he began to smile the most perfect smile I'd ever seen. I could hardly stand it. His teeth were as straight and white as you see on the people in commercials, except his were real. His beautiful... purple eyes? Hmm... Maybe he wears contacts? Yesterday his eyes were a deep mahogany. I guess he's not as perfect as I thought. Oh well... To my standards he's perfect.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!?" I thought to myself confused. Whoops... I think I said that out loud. _I had to stop doing _that, I thought to myself, annoyed now.

When I was little, a boy named Peter moved to our town, whom I grew to have a huge crush on. Whenever I saw him my thoughts kind of blurted out, even when I was daydreaming.

_Maybe I'm attracted to him_… I thought this over for a few seconds. _Nope_, I lied to myself to make me feel better. But then my stomach began twisting beneath me, I couldn't control it anymore.

I threw up.

"EEEWWWW!" I could hear Laurie say from across the room. She was the most obnoxious person in the world, but she still got whatever she wanted.

I heard some other students giggle, and William came to my side right away.

"Are you okay, Raylee?" He seemed truly concerned.

"I must have gotten food poisoning," I lied. I could tell he knew I was lying too. It was obvious in my tone of voice.

"I'll take her to the nurses office…" William offered.

"Okay. Make sure she gets there fine." The teacher looked a little green herself. "Daniel call the office, have them come and clean this horrid mess up."

"Yes, Ma-am," he said annoyed with her tone. Daniel was the teacher's pet.

"Sorry," I whispered to Mrs. Robertson while exiting her room.

"Don't worry dear, I would've had the same reaction." I gave her a confused look when we were a few feet out the door. I would have to ask her about that later.

**Beta Reader: LaniLynne**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why did you throw-up? We were learning about telephone poles and the 1940's…" He chuckled, his perfect teeth showing again. I almost fainted.

"Are you sure you don't need to sit down?" He seemed even more concerned than before.

"Um… Why are you being nice to me?" I questioned. He shot me a glance of sadness.

"Can you make it to the nurses office alright?" He seemed to tense up a bit.

"Maybe…" He stared in the other direction for a minute, then left.

Some how I ended up in the nurse's office. When I entered, the nurse looked at me with a pained expression.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What happened to you dear?" She was English and I always loved her accent, but not today. Today, I just wanted to leave.

"Well I think its food poisoning…" I told her even though I was a horrible liar.

"It looks that way dear..." She believed me? Hmm, maybe I lied better when I wanted to believe it myself… "Please lie down." She motioned me to lie on the small cot against the wall.

"Should I go home?" I looked at her expression for the answer.

"Yes, I believe you should." I lied back on the cot and closed my eyes.

"Do you need me to call anyone to pick you up?"

"No, I'll drive myself home." I lied again. "Thank you, though."

"No problem dear. Now please, go home and get some rest, before I have to call somebody." She pointed towards the door.

"Will do." I smiled weakly, and then walked as slowly as I could out of the office.

The final bell rang and I walked towards the parking lot. Seeing as I didn't have a car to drive home in, it was a definite possibility that I would have to walk.

"Why didn't I remember?" I hissed out loud.

"What didn't you remember?" It seemed as if William appeared out of thin air.

"Um, I don't have a ride home… and I forgot to ask someone, since I got sick and all." I looked down at my shoes. I noticed my Converse were a little muddy.

"Well, I could take you home… if you want." I glanced up. He was smiling weakly now.

"Okay. It's a little too far to walk," I smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Thank-you." He nodded slightly.

It wasn't long before we got to my house; he drove way to fast for our 25mph street limits, but I didn't really care. The sooner we got to my house, the sooner I could call Devon to make sense of this. Devon was my best friend, the one I could tell anything to, the one and only person in the world I trusted completely.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." We hadn't talked at all the whole way; the silence was a little bit awkward.

"Don't mention it." He gave me a huge smile as I stepped out of the car. His car slowly left my side, and soon after, I could no longer see it. I gave a huge sigh, and then started to drift into the house.

As soon as I walked into my room I pulled out my cell phone and called Devon. An update was necessary.

*------------*

"Hi, Devon…"

"Hey, Ray. What's going on?" I smiled at her always cheerful tone of voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just thinking over if today he decided to like me _more_ or _less. _" I pouted, "Love is so, confusing."

"I know exactly how you feel. When can you come over?"

"Soon. Let me just finish some homework… and I'll make sure I'm hungry." Her mom made the best food I'd ever tasted.

"Good, she's making your favorite today. Oh, and I told her about William, she seemed happy."

"Tell her I'll be there in about an hour." I said, not responding to her last statement. I started to open my backpack and I emptied its contents.

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, while looking at the small pile of homework I had to do.

"This won't take long…" I thought to myself and got to work.

Forty-five minutes later, I arrived at Devon's house. As I walked to her front door, the aroma of food became more noticeable. I knocked.

"Hey, Raylee!" Mrs. Johnson, otherwise known as Devon's mom, seemed excited for me to come over --- probably so I could spill the beans on what had happened earlier. She was like the mom I never really had, so I didn't mind it one bit.

"Hey Mrs. J," I gave her a big smile. "It seems like forever since I've seen you!"

"Yes it has. How are you doing honey?" I knew I would have to tell her tonight about William, maybe she could help.

"I'm great, and I met this boy named William… he's cute." Her smile became a wide grin.

"You'll have to tell me all about it after dinner, honey. I'm sure Devon would like to hear about it, as well. "

"Oh, that's why I came, but I'd love to tell you the story too."

"I made your favorite tonight; homemade macaroni and cheese, with my special cheese sauce. Your welcome to eat here tonight, I don't want leftovers!" I giggled.

"You know me too well, Mrs. J." She smiled again. I loved it when she smiled, especially when I was the one who make her smile; it made me feel more apart of her family.

She soon motioned me to the dinning room table where Devon had already started eating. I grabbed a bowl for myself and started to chow down. Before I realized it, I was on my fourth bowl. I then decided I was ready to talk about my mysterious man.

**Beta Reader: LaniLynne**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were all in their living room, and comfortably sitting, I began.

"Ok, so at first it seemed like he hated me," I spoke softly, but subtly. "but just recently he's been acting really nice, and then today he was acting like he was scared of me."

"Dear, I think its because he likes you, but doesn't know how to show it." Mrs. Johnson said quickly.

"Yea, it sounds that way to me as well Ray." She shot me a concerned look. I felt pale.

"Are you okay Raylee dear?" Mrs. Johnson asked with concern.

"Yes, I think so, but its all to annoying, weird, and makes me crazy trying to figure it out. I was just thinking…" I wanted to wait to see if they wanted to listen to more of my story.

"What were you thinking Ray?" Devon asked quickly, she looked eager to know more. That's why I loved her, and that is why she is my best friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe he doesn't like me and I'm just hallucan-"

"Your not, we promise!" They both giggled, and then I started to giggle for thinking that.

"Hey girls how were all of your days?" I big smile rolled across my face.

"Hey Mr. Johnson!" I said, and then jumped up to give him a hug.

"How are you doing Ray, its been a long two days." He said jokingly.

"Way to long" I teased back.

The phone then rang and Devon answered it.

"Yes…sure…sure…of course… she'll be back soon."

She then hung up the phone a little while later. "Your dad was just wondering where you were."

"Ok, I probably should go." I smiled at the family standing before me, and longed to be a part of it.

"Make sure you come back tomorrow, we want to hear more."

"There is no more to tell, but I might just have a new story by tomorrow." I smiled then walked out.

As I was driving home, I started to think of what Williams' real feelings for me were. I couldn't exactly tell, but I knew that he at least liked me a little, but as soon as I started really thinking I arrived at my house.

I flew up the steps and into the living room.

"Hey Raylee, how was your time at Devon's house?" I smiled.

"It was fun, how are you dad?"

"The game was good. But my team wasn't playing." He smiled, obviously happy that I asked him that question.

"That's good dad, I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night"

"Night" I replied, then ran for the stairs, as soon as I got up stairs and got my pajamas on, I plopped on the bed and began to dream.


End file.
